A la recherche de soi-même : le démon silencieux
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: Trouvé par un marine il y a de cela vingt ans, Shizukanaru n'est pas humain. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il est. Privé de ses souvenirs, il ne parvient pas à se forger une personnalité en tant que personne et ne ressent de ce fait aucun sentiment. De mission en mission pour la Marine, il part en quête de vérité sur lui-même.
1. Premier départ

Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens pour une nouvelle fiction mais sur le monde de One Piece cette fois-ci ! Je vous partage cette histoire que j'écris pour un forum, Shinsekai Dream. Il s'agit d'un forum de RP où l'on crée notre personnage et le fait évoluer dans le monde de One Piece en compagnie d'autres joueurs. Je voulais faire connaitre le monde du RP à le plus de personne possible. Nous sommes déjà 3 de Fanfiction à nous éclater sur le forum (HappyNana83 (d'ici) est présente en tant que Vivid Cali sur le forum tandis que Roussette joue Dracule Mihawk). Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à le préciser en review, Shinsekai Dream cherche des nouveaux joueurs et n'attends que vous !

Sur ce, je je vous laisse découvrir les aventures de Shizukanaru, l'un de mes 3 personnages. Mes deux autres personnages sont Yôko Littner (de Gurren Lagann) et Jewelry Bonney.

**DOSSIER TOP SECRET DE LA MARINE - LE DEMON SILENCIEUX**

**Nom :** Inconnu

**Prénom :** Inconnu

**Âge :** en apparence une quinzaine d'année, en réalité inconnu.

**Nom donné par la Marine :** Noakuma

**Prénom donné par la Marine :** Shizukanaru

Signification : _le démon silencieux_

**Faction :** Marine.

**Description morale :** Du fait de sa perte de mémoire, Shizukanaru se sent vide et dépouillé de personnalité. Il ne parvient pas à avancer sans sa mémoire et encore moins à se forger une vie personnelle. Il pense être une coquille vide. Ainsi, il n'est pas sensible aux malheurs, à la joie, à la détresse, aux larmes, au chagrin. De fait, il ne parle que très peu, ne voyant aucune utilité à l'interaction sociale. C'est d'ailleurs de là qu'il tient son nom donné par les Marines qui l'ont recueillis : Shizukanaru, _silencieux_. Il se tait tout le temps, faisant des signes de tête ou des gestes équivoques pour indiquer ses intentions. Il ne reste pas dans la Marine par conviction de justice mais pour la recherche de son soi intérieur. Il multiplie les missions sans se poser de questions, exécutant les ordres tel un robot, afin de voyager le plus possible cherchant quelque chose qui réveillera ses souvenirs perdus. Il y a tout de fois une chose à laquelle il est réagi : la colère. Cela s'explique par son lien avec son arme Angry. Il est sans pitié, tueur froid et sanguinaire dès lors qu'il combat.

Angry est son bracelet dragon qui s'alimente de la colère et la fureur, et la décuple chez son porteur. En effet, dès que le porteur est en proie à la colère, Angry se matérialise sous la forme d'un petit dragon. Plus le porteur est en colère, plus il Angry grossira et aura de pouvoir. Toutefois, en raison de la nature de Shizukanaru, il est impossible pour le moment qu'Angry déploie toute sa véritable puissance.

**Description physique :** Shizukanaru est de taille et de stature moyenne pour un adolescent. Sa particularité physique n'est pas des moindres. Tout d'abord, il a les cheveux d'un blanc de neige qui paraissent légèrement gris à cause de l'ombre de la capuche qu'il porte. Ses cheveux sont ornés au bout de deux grandes mèches de décoration en argent, il ignore d'ailleurs d'où il les tient. Enfin, le détail qui lui a, en partie, valu son nom de famille, Shizukanaru a des cornes d'ivoire d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui sortent du haut de son crâne. Et pour cause, c'est un démon qui a la jeunesse éternelle. Piégé éternellement dans la peau d'un adolescent, il n'en est pas moins mortel. Des cornes similaires dépassent de l'arrière de sa capuche en cuir de couleur sable. Sa veste est d'ailleurs son bien le plus précieux après Angry. Elle est entièrement en cuir ornée de motifs inconnus ainsi que d'une pierre pourtant légère, mais brut et brillante et c'est la seule chose qu'il portait quand il a été trouvé. Dans la vie quotidienne, il la porte toujours sans rien en dessous hormis un collier en lanière et, bien sûr, un pantalon de la même couleur et matière.

* * *

« Il faisait nuit et bien noire depuis longtemps lorsqu'un homme avec un long manteau déplaça discrètement une porte. Cette dernière grinça, et l'homme la referma rapidement. Ajustant son foulard qui camouflait son visage, il maintint fermé son manteau d'une main, pressant le pas. Il devait être de retour un peu avant l'aube s'il souhaitait que son absence ne soit pas remarquée. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Interdit même, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, comme l'attraction terrestre, comme l'abeille doit butiner les fleurs pour survivre. Annäelle était sa fleur et il était l'abeille. Mais elle était qu'une prostituée et lui n'avait pas le droit de la fréquenter. Pourtant, tous les soirs ou presque, il essayait de la voir en secret. Cela risquait de mal se terminer, il serait peut-être déchu de ses fonctions ou rétrograder. Car sur son manteau était inscrit « justice ». il n'était qu'un sergent, pas quelqu'un de vraiment très important. Mais c'était interdit dès lors qu'on était un gradé. Cela ne faisait pas bien de savoir que les gradés de la Marine couraient les putes. Alors cela avait été tout simplement interdit sous peine de sévère punition. Cependant, le destin semblait capricieux et en décida autrement. Attiré par une mélopée d'une douceur incomparable et d'une beauté surnaturelle, le sergent suivit la piste, tendant l'oreille, cherchant à s'approcher un peu plus de ce son enchanteur. Il avançait mécaniquement, piétinant des brindilles sèches qui craquaient sous ses semelles, il entrait dans un petit bosquet où quelques rayons de lune filtraient à travers les branchages.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il découvrit la personne la plus stupéfiante, envoûtante et surprenante qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année était assis entre les racines d'un grand chêne, ses longues mèches de cheveux blancs, où se reflétait la lumière lunaire, couvraient une partie de son visage harmonieux. Bien que son visage soit inexpressif, il semblait y avoir une certaine mélancolie et une tristesse insondable dans ses yeux. Ce garçon devait avoir terriblement froid. Les nuits étaient fraiches sur Duty Island.

– Mon garçon, mon garçon, dit le sergent en lui tapotant l'épaule. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Tu es gelé ! constata-t-il en lui touchant la joue.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. En se détachant de son visage, le sergent remarqua, abasourdi, deux cornes d'un ivoire gris presque argenté qui ressortait du sommet de la tête de l'enfant. Pas des monstruosités comme les bovinés mais des belles cornes polies d'une petite quinzaine de centimètres. La capuche de la veste qu'il portait en était elle aussi pourvue. Il frissonna. De fascination ? De peur ? D'excitation ? Impossible à dire. Il en avait toute fois oublié sa belle Annaëlle. Cet être fascinant regardait droit devant soi, ignorant totalement le sergent. Il ne réagissait pas, semblait absent, totalement détaché de lui-même. Peut-être était-il sourd ou insensible à la chaleur ?

– Mais qu'es-tu ? murmura ébahi le marine.

Seulement à ce moment là, le jeune homme se tourna, observa son interlocuteur et baragouina un mot d'une voix profonde et ambrée

– Rien.

20 ans plus tard, cela restait le seul mot qu'il prononça à ce jour. »

Le sergent Hittokiri reposa sa plume dans son encrier. Je l'observai depuis un moment. Il me lisait le souvenir « narratisé » de notre première rencontre quand il était encore un jeune homme. Il sait très bien que sa lecture me laisse indifférent. Je l'ai vécu ce jour-là sans toutes les fioritures ou autres histoires tragiques de prostituée qu'il a ajoutées, pas besoin de m'en dire une nouvelle version qui sera belle sur le papier. Pourquoi le monde est-il si édulcoré et sans saveur ? Je lui fis néanmoins un hochement de la tête. Pas par compassion ou pitié et encore moins pour approuver cette bizarrerie mais pour lui signifier mon départ. J'avais rendez vous avec je ne sais quel scientifique pour un énième bilan médical ou autres tests. Hittokiri me sourit gentiment, me salua tout en me serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Il m'appelait fils. Je ne l'appelais pas.

Mécaniquement, je marchais vers les laboratoires secrets de cette base d'entrainement qu'est Duty Island. En vingt ans, j'en avais vu tous les recoins. J'avais passé près de dix-huit ans enfermé, en observation, en test ou en expérience. Pourquoi je ne me souvenais rien avant ma rencontre avec Hittokiri, pourquoi je savais parler spontanément leur langue, d'où venais-je, avais-je d'autres confrères aux mêmes capacités que moi ? Tant de questions qui demeurèrent sans réponses dix huit ans après. Ils se sont fait une raison me faisant revenir seulement tous les ans pour des tests de routines. Je pense qu'ils vont même arrêter. Malgré toutes mes sorties ou missions sans importance, rien n'avait changé en moi. Je restais le même « démon » - c'est le mot qu'ils avaient mis sur ma personne – à l'apparence d'adolescent qu'Hittokiri avait trouvé. En vingt ans, je n'avais pas grandi ou pris une ride. Je suis un mystère, une fascination. Je suis Shizukanaru no Akuma, le démon silencieux, ainsi qu'ils m'ont baptisé.

Une troupe de jeunes recrues fraîchement débarquée passa devant moi, ils couraient comme le voulait l'entrainement. Il y a deux ans moi aussi je commençais ma formation, à défaut d'être utile aux scientifiques, les gradés pensaient me rendre utile sur le terrain, après un an et demi de formation express. Cela faisait donc quelques mois que j'effectuais des missions sans importance dans les îles du secteur. Surveiller la propriété richissime au village de Syrup, faire des tours de garde à Loguetown, donner un coup de main à Shell. Toutes les tâches les plus ingrates m'avait été données. Je ne disais rien, comme à mon habitude. Ces missions m'indifféraient comme le reste. Non pas tout le reste, songeai-je en frottant mon bracelet. Angry. Mon seul compagnon, le plus souvent sous la forme d'un bracelet de cuivre stylisé en dragon, il m'accompagnait rarement sous sa forme physique. Je n'aimais pas la colère dont il m'enivrait et qui le faisait apparaître. Il était néanmoins la seule chose qui me reliait à un monde auquel j'avais appartenu. C'était pour cela que j'acceptais toutes les missions. Pour découvrir le monde et retrouver celui qui m'avait vu naître.

Lorsque je frappais enfin à la porte du laboratoire, un scientifique étonné m'ouvrit. Il pensait qu'on m'avait prévenu que j'avais finalement rendez vous avec le dirigeant de la base. Sans aucune politesse ou gêne, je me détournai du laborantin qui continuait de me hurler les consignes que je n'écoutais pas. Le colonel Fury allait sans doute me donner une autre de ses sempiternelles missions inutiles mais qui, peut-être, me rapprocherait de mon identité et comblerait le vide que je suis.

Arrivé dans son bureau, je frappai poliment et entra dès qu'on m'en donna l'ordre. Le colonel était quelqu'un d'assez imposant. Grand homme à la large carrure et la peau pâle, il avait un œil borgne, un cigare toujours en bouche et les tempes blanchis qui trahissaient un certain âge.

– Shizukanaru. Ravi de voir que tu es toujours aussi ponctuel. Nous avons décidé avec l'équipe scientifique de pousser tes capacités à bout afin de les tester. Nous t'avons toujours donné des missions faciles pour que tu te fasses la main, tu as fait tes preuves. Avec parfois un peu trop de zèle. Le colonel haussa un sourcil à ce mot.

Je savais à quoi il pensait. Ma troisième mission. La protection de la fameuse maison à Syrup. Trois tentatives de cambriolages. J'avais massacré sans sourciller chacun de ces amateurs. La mairie de Syrup avait demandé à ce que l'on ne m'envoie plus sur leur île tant que je n'aurais pas appris que défendre ne signifiait pas éviscérer ou décapiter les attaquants. Le colonel Fury n'ajouta pas un mot cependant sur cet épisode. Il savait que j'avais compris.

– Alors cette fois-ci, nous te donnons une mission réellement compliquée. Presque suicidaire si tu n'étais pas immortel. Tu dois libérer Konomi du joug des hommes-poissons. Pour ce faire, tu as carte blanche pour tuer quiconque s'opposera à toi.

Je hochais la tête, donnant mon assentiment. Je ne leur avais jamais précisé que je n'étais pas immortel. Je le sentais instinctivement que je pouvais mourir mais ma jeunesse éternelle les trompait. Peu m'importait. Grâce à leur fourvoiement, j'allais enfin pouvoir explorer le monde et me frotter à des espèces aussi exotiques que moi. Ou presque.

J'allais finalement pouvoir partir en quête de mon identité !


	2. Sur l'île des hommes poissons Part 1

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup à Dioxygen et à Guest (reviewer anonyme) pour leur deux reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisirs, j'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de un chapitre par semaine maximum, vu que c'est ce que je vais faire pour le forum. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et voici le début de ses aventures.

Ah si, venez nous rejoindre sur Shinsekai Dream :D

* * *

**Sur l'île des hommes poissons : qu'est-ce qu'un sentiment, Part 1**

La mer était calme, plate, placide. Pas une vague à l'horizon. Je tentais de rabattre ma capuche sur mon front afin de me protéger du soleil mais comme à chaque fois, je me rappelais qu'elle avait toujours été trop courte, laissant apparentes mes cornes. L'océan est ce que je trouve le plus proche de moi. Il est infini comme mon éternelle jeunesse, insensible lorsqu'il s'agit de voler une vie, calme et monotone ne ressentant qu'un seul sentiment, la colère, qui déchaine ses vagues et fait sombrer tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, seul, à bord de ma barque en train de ramer. Mes supérieurs et moi-même avions convenus que j'irais seul sur l'île afin d'être plus discret. Un adolescent seul – qui ne porte pas l'uniforme des Marines qui plus est – attirera beaucoup moins l'attention qu'un bâtiment complet avec escorte jusqu'au port. J'avais pour ordre de m'arrêter d'abord à Goa pour faire un premier état des lieux ainsi qu'une évaluation de la puissance des hommes poissons. J'avais hoché la tête pour donner mon assentiment. Peu m'importait où j'allais du moment que je rencontrais ces étranges hominidés pour leur poser des questions sur leurs origines et s'ils avaient entendu parler d'une espèce comme la mienne. Et bien sûr je devais avant tout accomplir la mission que m'avait donné le colonel Fury : libérer l'archipel de cette menace. Il ne m'avait pas préciser si je devais les arrêter ou les tuer, seulement que j'avais carte blanche. Cela signifiait donc qu'il préférait que je les tue. Il me le précisait toujours quand il voulait des prisonniers.

Je m'arrêtai un instant de ramer. On m'avait donné une carte et une boussole pour aller directement à Goa, je ne devais plus être très loin. Surtout qu'on ne m'aurait pas donné une simple barque vide si l'île était très loin. La main en visière, j'observais l'immense étendue salée qui me faisait face puis tournait lentement et prudemment sur moi-même. Là. J'avais un peu dérivé de mon chemin mais je voyais bien une île à quelques kilomètres de ma position. Si je la voyais, cela sous entendait que tout éventuel homme poisson présent sur l'île me repérait aussi. De toute façon, je n'étais pas là pour être discret.

Je ramai pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver enfin sur une plage déserte. Sable fin, arbres tropicaux, rochers chauffés par le soleil, c'était un lieu propice à la détente et à la farniente. A condition bien entendu d'oublier les énormes sillages de boue, les débris de verres, le sang séché et les cadavres de bâtiments qui jonchaient la route juste derrière ladite plage où je venais d'arriver. Visiblement, les choses avaient dégénéré dans le coin. Tranquillement, sans m'émouvoir de ce passage, je mis ma barque sur la plage, la tirant dans un coin ombré et caché afin de pouvoir visiter la ville, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

L'air était remplie d'une odeur maritime : algues, embruns, écumes. Mais rien ne sentait la fumée ou quoique ce soit qui évoquait un incendie. En observant attentivement les tranchées à terre, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de comment elles avaient été faites. De tailles monstrueuses, elles creusaient un demi-cercle d'au moins cinq cents mètres de rayon, la terre était retournée comme lors d'un séisme, elle était plus sombre par endroit signe qu'un liquide l'avait trempée – sang ou autre – et des échardes de bois la parsemaient. J'allais avoir à faire à une masse de frappe très très forte. Un peu plus loin après quelques maigres minutes de marche j'arrivais enfin devant quelques habitations.

Il était absolument certain que ce n'était pas le centre de Goa ici. Goa ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être composé de quatre maisons seulement. Si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça des maisons. Deux d'entre elles étaient littéralement renversées, les toits enfoncées dans le sol, les portes à hauteur de lucarne. C'était un spectacle assez imposant je devais le reconnaître. Mais pas assez pour que je m'arrête le contempler. Les deux autres maisons n'étaient que débris et je ne pouvais pas affirmer qu'elles aient été des habitations d'ailleurs, peut-être étaient-ce des commerces. Toujours est-il que les propriétaires des bâtiments étaient regroupés entre eux et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

D'après leurs conversations entrecoupées de sanglot, une famille avait été tuée car incapable de payer la somme exigée par les hommes poissons. Mes soupçons se confirmaient : je les avais loupés de peu. Le groupe épleuré se tourna vers moi. Curieusement, ils virent d'abord la seule et unique chose qui représentait mon appartenance à la Marine et non pas mes cornes contrairement aux autres. Une petite fille, les yeux encore humides de larmes, vint même tapoter ma boucle de ceinture, l'emblème de la Marine. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ces quelques infortunés se regroupent autour de moi, murmurant, espérant, demandant une aide, des nouvelles d'un éventuel sauvetage de mes supérieurs. Je les ignorai et continuai de promener mon regard sur les dégâts matériels tout en fermant et ajustant mon sweat pour qu'il couvre ma ceinture. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver de nouveau confronter à ce genre de rencontres pathétiques.

Ces villageois avaient disposé les corps en ligne, les uns à côté des autres. Deux adultes, deux enfants. Voilà qui pourrait m'intéresser, j'allais enfin pouvoir voir concrètement les dégâts que les hommes poissons pouvaient infliger à des corps humains. Je n'étais pas déçu du voyage. Les enfants avaient été étranglés avec tant de force que des fragments d'os ressortaient de leur gorge, leurs yeux étaient gris et semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Les parents étaient dans un état encore plus sanglant. Ils semblaient avoir été mangés. Ils portaient des marques de crocs à des endroits où ils étaient censés avoir de la chair. Je n'avais pourtant pas entendu dire qu'ils mangeaient les humains. Ou alors était-ce une tentative pour impressionner encore plus leurs prisonniers ? Garder une main mise sur eux par la peur ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que je devais garder en tête de ne pas laisser les mâchoires m'approcher ou même me faire frapper trop durement. J'avais beau ne pas être humain, je ne guérissais qu'à peine plus vite qu'un humain basique, cela était mon seul avantage avec Angry. J'allais devoir ruser pour les combats, il était hors de question que je finisse comme un vulgaire repas.

Les survivants me regardaient maintenant avec crainte et colère. Ils avaient finalement remarqué que je n'étais pas humain. A moins que cela ne soit dû à mon intérêt pour leurs morts qui était mal vu. Je trouverai sans doute plus d'informations en centre ville, c'est au cœur de Goa que je devais aller.

Paisiblement, je me détournais des cadavres et avançais droit devant moi. Même si ces bâtiments étaient en périphérie de la ville, cette dernière ne pouvait pas se trouver bien loin, l'île était bien trop petite pour ça. Je n'avais qu'à suivre les routes défoncées ou les pleurs au loin pour trouver mon chemin. Au bout de quelques mètres, mon raisonnement se vérifia et je trouvais des arbres déracinés et d'innombrables marques de violence gratuite envers le paysage de cette île. J'ajoutais un penchant pour les démonstrations de force à la liste des caractéristiques de mes adversaires tout en continuant d'observer silencieusement ce qui m'entourait. C'est ainsi que je vis la désolation qu'était Goa. Toutes les maisons avaient été comme déracinées et retournées de la même façon que celles vu tantôt. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant que le village entier était dans cet état, pas un seul bâtiment n'avait été épargné. Même les structures en métal ou en béton n'avaient pas résisté aux attaques des hommes poissons, preuve irréfutable de leur puissance physique monstrueuse. C'était la ville entière qui saignait et appelait à l'aide. Les habitants étaient repliés sur eux-même mais pleuraient à chaudes larmes, certains exprimaient leurs douleurs par des cris indistincts tandis que d'autres restaient plantés bêtement devant leurs morts, l'air hagard et perdu. Les blessures, mortelles ou non, semblaient être les mêmes qu'observées précédemment. Je n'avais donc plus rien à faire ici.

Avec indifférence, je rebroussai chemin et m'apprêtai à refaire la courte distance qui me séparait de ma barque. Maintenant que je savais plus ou moins à qui j'avais à faire, je pouvais partir vers l'île de Kokoyashi sans aucun problème. Je n'avais pas fait quelques pas qu'on me saisit par la manche. C'était une gamine. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, le nez dégoulinant de morve, du sang coulant de son front, elle tenait dans son autre main une peluche décapitée. Elle ne me parla pas mais se contenta de pleurer en me serrant convulsivement la manche.

D'un geste sec, je tentai de me défaire d'elle, sans résultat. Je lui saisis donc la main et tirais avec plus de force qu'elle, la repoussant entièrement d'un même mouvement. Pas stable sur ses jambes, elle s'effondra, misérable, pendant que je m'éloignai sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle.


	3. Sur l'île des hommes poissons Part 2

Une fois de plus, merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire ce chapitre, reviewez ! C'est ça qui me permet de continuer toujours plus rapidement. Vous pouvez retrouvez Shizukanaru sur Shinsekai Dream, le forum de RP où on attend plein de nouveaux joueurs alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**Sur l'île des hommes poissons : qu'est-ce qu'un sentiment, Part 2  
**

Aurais-je été dans la norme si j'avais ressenti une quelconque affliction ou sentiment de pitié pour ces gens ? Aurais-je dû faire un geste pour ces enfants ? Non pas que cela me pose un problème mais j'avais vu le regard hostile des autres autour de moi. Mon comportement les avait dérangés. Choqués même. Mais pourquoi ?

C'était ce à quoi je pensais pendant que je remettais la barque à la mer. Je ferais mieux de penser à un plan plutôt qu'à ces futilités. Je n'allais pas me pointer juste comme ça en espérant que les hommes poissons allaient gentiment m'ouvrir leur porte et me laisser les abattre, les uns après les autres. Et puis je ne pouvais pas tous les tuer. Le meurtre de masse ne me gênait pas, entre autre chose, mais je savais que c'était au-delà de mes capacités physiques. Non, je devais faire comme avec toute organisation : la décapiter pour que ses membres ne réagissent plus. Peut-être que la base sera contente que je ramène des prisonniers de mon propre chef pour une fois.

Une fois la barque à flot, je sortis boussole et carte afin de partir vers Kokoyashi comme convenu. Il restait la question de comment entrer et trouver le chef à résoudre. Peut-être devais-je faire un petit tour dans Kokoyashi, chercher un homme poisson isolé et me battre avec, sans Angry, pour estimer leur potentiel ? Cette tactique pourrait faire l'affaire. Cependant, si je me prenais trop de coups, j'allais avoir du mal à faire face au chef après. De toute façon, si j'étais trop épuisé, je n'aurais qu'à faire une sieste dans les environs. Rames en main, je commençais mon court voyage jusqu'à Kokoyashi. Si j'en croyais la carte, je n'avais qu'une quinzaine de minute de voyage, je me demandais combien de temps cela prenait aux hommes poissons.

La première chose que je vis lorsque Kokoyashi se profila à l'horizon fut une sorte d'ananas poilu d'environ une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur pour dix de largeur. C'était sans conteste la tour la plus laide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Certes, je n'avais pas vu grand chose du monde mais je pensais pouvoir certifier que c'était une pièce unique de mauvais goût qui se dressait sous mes yeux. Et incontestablement pas humaine, cela au moins je pouvais l'affirmer avec certitude. En grosses lettres, telle une pancarte indicative, était écrit maladroitement _Tansui Kingdom_. Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être clair et d'éclaircir ma situation : je me trouvais devant le repère du chef, visiblement appelé Tansui. Tranquillement, je manoeuvrais ma barque et changeais de cap, tout en continuant de longer la côte afin de repérer le village de Kokoyashi. Je voulais voir s'il avait souffert du même traitement que Goa.

Tandis que je ramais à un rythme soutenu, le paysage défilait, long et monotone sous mes yeux. Les côtes escarpés rapetissaient à vue d'oeil pour devenir des plages et j'aurais bientôt fait d'en atteindre une où accoster. Beaucoup d'hommes s'émerveillaient devant la nature. En regardant profondément les embruns maritimes, cherchant même à y voir toute sa profondeur ou encore en contemplant fixement les falaises, rien ne venait en moi. Rien ne s'éveillait. De toute façon, si quelque chose venait à poindre, comment saurais-je ce qu'il représentait, comment mettrais-je un nom dessus ?

Ma quête d'identité me paraissait bien confuse depuis vingt ans mais cela s'aggravait à chaque mission et donc à chaque sortie dans le monde extérieur. Un bruit sourd retentit et mon corps se balança mollement d'avant en arrière. La coque venait de rencontrer du sable, j'étais arrivé sur une plage. Je refis les mêmes gestes qu'à Goa avec précision et mécanisme. Enfin, je me mis en route en direction des fumées que j'apercevais dans le ciel. Elles m'avaient l'air naturel, issues de cheminées et non pas d'un incendie. Le vent souffla, s'engouffra dans mon sweat que je n'avais pas senti s'ouvrir pendant mon court voyage entre Goa et Kokoyashi. La brise froide caressa mon torse nu et fit virevolter mon collier de cuivre et mes pendants en argent cliquetèrent lourdement. J'allais devoir fermer mon sweat de nouveau si je ne voulais pas qu'on remarque encore ma ceinture.

Alors que j'entrais paresseusement dans Kokoyashi, bien à mon rythme, je pouvais constater que cet amas de bâtiment – que d'autres appelleraient charmante bourgade – était plus ou moins intact par rapport au désastre qu'était Goa. Etrange. Les hommes poissons étaient-ils dénués de bon sens ou de logique ? Kokoyashi avait-elle une plus grande importance ? Ou était-ce seulement une question d'apparat vis à vis de _Tansui Kingdom _? Les rares habitants, qui étaient dehors, rassemblèrent leur affaire ou leur progéniture – quelle importance, c'était sensiblement la même chose – et me fuirent comme la peste, rentrant pressement dans leur maison. J'avais toujours fait peur ou au moins intrigué mais là, c'était inédit.

C'est alors que je compris qu'on me faisait de l'ombre. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Un mastodonte d'une taille sans doute incomparable se tenait derrière moi, son ombre m'engloutissant de par sa taille démesurée.

Paisiblement, je me retournais et fit face à une créature quelconque. L'homme – à moins que ce ne soit une femme peu gâtée par la nature – était énorme comme je l'avais deviné à son ombre. Il portait un t-shirt couleur écume avec une fleur bleu marine au milieu ainsi qu'un fragment de tatouage visible en partie sous une manche. Sa peau était légèrement grisâtre et ses lèvres étaient telles que j'aurais pu penser qu'elles n'étaient que deux bananes posées l'une sur l'autre. Mais cela encore n'était rien comparé à ses yeux. Globuleux ne suffisait pas. L'idée m'effleura l'esprit qu'il devait être né avec des culs de bouteille dans sa structure osseuse globulaire mais je doutais que ce soit possible scientifiquement parlant. Toutefois, j'étais moi-même un mystère scientifique, alors pourquoi cette personne ne le serait pas ? Venait donner la touche finale à ce tableau originale, une coiffure communément appelée palmier, qui ornait le haut de son crâne.

Les deux bananes qui lui servaient de bouche s'ouvrirent et je pus entendre le son de sa voix.

– T'es pas humain ni du coin, toi, lâcha-t-il platement.

Imperturbable, je continuais de le fixer en l'ignorant royalement. Hormis sa laideur sans pareil, rien ne m'indiquait qu'il était un homme poisson, d'autant plus que des humains laids, cela existaient aussi. Comme je l'avais fait avec les cadavres humains, je m'approchais de lui et l'observai attentivement sous divers angles quand je remarquai enfin un détail qui ne laissait aucune place au doute : des mains palmées.

– J'vais t'emmener au boss, il va te faire casquer le prix d'entrée, renifla-t-il en essayant de m'attraper par la capuche.

Souplement, je me défilais en me baissant, étudiant ses pieds par la même occasion. Il ne portait pas de chaussure, avait-il une peau plus épaisse ? Je pensais que je tenais mon premier objet d'étude tandis que le mastodonte refaisait une tentative pour m'attraper. Naturellement, je changeai mes pieds de position, pied gauche en avant, pied droit en renfort à l'arrière, et attrapa de ma main droite le poignet qui s'approchait de moi. Fronçant l'endroit où il était supposé avoir des sourcils, l'homme-poisson mit plus de force dans son geste. Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le sol et, si ma position ne bougea pas d'un poil, tout mon corps recula de deux centimètres.

– T'es définitivement pas humain, grogna mon futur sujet d'analyse. Je suis Gyaro et je vais t'amener à Tansui, il sera intéressé par tes capacités.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un second mouvement vers moi, je lui tirai le poignet afin de prendre de l'élan puis me servis de son corps massive pour l'escalader et le frapper, les deux jambes tendues, dans une frappe rotative. Lâchant son bras, je me réceptionnai souplement au sol, les genoux pliés, pendant qu'il titubait, à peine sonné. Je n'avais pas mis beaucoup de puissance dans ce coup du fait du manque d'élan mais cela m'indiquait tout de même une résistance développée. Avec une frappe pareille, j'aurais assommé et donné un torticolis à n'importe quel humain.

L'homme-poisson aussi se rendit bien compte que je n'étais pas à prendre à la légère. Après un court moment en garde, il m'attaqua de nouveau. Plus rapide, notais-je. Trop rapide. Il m'avait saisi à la gorge et me portait à bout de bras comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant, ce que somme toute j'étais malgré mes trente années estimées passées sur cette terre. Je sentis tout de suite dans sa prise qu'il n'essayait pas de me tuer mais de me faire perdre connaissance par asphyxie. Avec mes deux mains, je saisis ses poignets et, de façon perfide et à faire le plus de douleur possible, je lui enfonçais mes ongles durs et pas coupés dans la chair tendre entre ses tendons et ses veines, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait des nerfs chez les humains, et la même chose je l'espérais, chez ce mutant.

Pendant que je commençais à voir des tâches sombres danser devant mes yeux, mon futur cobaye grimaçait de douleur. Bien, il avait quelque chose de sensible à cet endroit. J'allais perdre connaissance quand il me relâcha, massant ses poignets meurtris.

– P'tit con, ça fait mal, s'insurgea-t-il.

Je profitais du fait qu'il n'avait pas l'intelligence de profiter de mon étourdissement pour me mettre hors de sa portée. Une force de la nature sa poigne. Enfin, il se décida à tenter une nouvelle attaque mais j'avais largement eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Nous courions tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais l'attaquer quand je le vis fléchir ses genoux. Une attaque basse. Tout comme lui, je me mis dans une position basse, les jambes fléchies. Il tenta de faire un balayage mais trop tard, tel un ressort, j'avais détendu mes jambes et mon genou percuta de plein fouet son menton. Puis prenant appui de la pointe des pieds sur son corps, d'une main, je me mis en équilibre sur sa tête pour ne chuter que plus durement avec mes talons sur sa nuque.

En deux bonds, je me mis hors de sa portée et attendis. J'avais porté tous les coups mettant KO un homme, bien qu'un seul homme n'aurait pas pu les supporter en un seul combat, plexus solaire, menton et nuque sont les points les plus importants dans un combat au corps à corps. Alors qu'il faisait mine de se relever, je m'assurai qu'il reste à terre en lui donnant un dernier coup de latte dans la tête. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea plus.

Il était clair que je n'avais pas eu à faire à l'élite des hommes poissons. Celui-ci était pataud, pas très intelligent et pourtant, j'allais porté quelques temps la marque violacée de sa prise sur mon cou. Remarquant un petit bosquet à l'écart, je le saisis par son t-shirt et le tira tant bien que mal – plus de mal – vers l'abri couvert qui masquerait légèrement ses cris de souffrance lorsque je lui poserai quelques questions personnelles.

Une fois posé près d'un arbre, je lui attachai rudimentairement les mains et le torse au tronc le plus épais que j'avais pu trouver. Puis je lui assenai une mandale pour le réveiller. Ce qui fut fulgurant. Remarquant sa position fâcheuse, il me demanda :

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, tes cris de douleur vont me chanter toute la vérité sur tes origines.


	4. Sur l'île des hommes poissons Part 3

Voici la suite ! Attention, c'est quelque peu violent

* * *

**Sur l'île des hommes poissons : qu'est-ce qu'un sentiment ? Part 3**

L'homme poisson n'avait pas compris ce que j'entendais par là. Je l'étudiais soigneusement en me demandant par quoi j'allais commencer. Le genou me paraissait bien. Scrupuleusement, je posais ma main droite sur son genou, faisant glisser mes doigts dans les interstices de sa rotule, pendant que de la gauche, je touchais mon propre genou à titre de comparaison. J'enfonçais alors mes ongles en dessous de sa rotule ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Pour moi aussi c'était douloureux. Il semblerait que nous soyons fait de la même manière pour ce qui était de cette articulation. Je passais ensuite à ses pieds qui m'avaient intrigué pendant notre combat. Les miens étaient particulièrement sensibles et il m'était impensable de sortir sans chaussure.

Méticuleusement, je les observais. Forcément, ils étaient très sales. Ses orteils étaient palmés tout comme ses doigts, cette partie là aussi devait être peu sensible pour qu'il se permette d'être pieds nus. Comme tout à l'heure, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la fine peau – à moins que ce ne soit une membrane. Cette fois-ci, je sus immédiatement que j'avais touché un point sensible car il cria.

– Pas les membranes ! Ça fait mal! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin !

Je l'ignorais et continuais d'appuyer avec plus de force. Il cria d'autant plus et je sentis la membrane se déchirer sous mes ongles tandis que du sang coulait légèrement. Vraiment sensible. Je passais ensuite à sa voute plantaire, mes pouces roulant sur la peau rêche. Le dessous de ses pieds n'étaient pas tendre comme les miens mais dur comme un cuir épais. Intéressant. Les hommes poissons semblaient partager, comme moi, des caractéristiques avec les humains mais aussi s'en distinguer par petites touches subtiles. J'avais hâte de découvrir nos différences. Déjà, la plus frappante, il n'avait pas de cornes comme moi. Cela ne me découragea pas pour autant. Qui sait, peut-être venait-il d'une contrée voisine à la mienne.

Minutieusement, je cherchais un bijou qui serait un item de pouvoir comme Angry. Rien. Cette race serait-elle une première fausse piste ? Pour le savoir, j'allais devoir le questionner. Instinctivement, je portais ma main à ma gorge meurtrie. Je ne voyais l'utilité de parler que dans des cas de ce genre : l'interrogatoire. Une de mes caractéristiques qui ne plaisait pas du tout à mes supérieurs ou ceux qu'ont m'avait dit être mes camarades. Sans sommation, je lui décochai à pleine puissance un coup de pied latéral, frappant du talon, sa rotule. Effet immédiat. Il hurla et sa rotule émit un craquement significatif. Luxée si ce n'était cassée. Les avantages d'être un artiste martial, je savais où frapper pour faire mal et engranger un maximum de dégât.

– J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Si je doute de tes réponses, chacune de tes articulations subiront le même traitement.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou et pourtant je ne voyais pas de peur dans ses yeux. Etrange.

– Tansui sait tout ce qui se passe sur cette île, il te fera payer au centuple quoique tu me fasses.

Impassible, je fis le tour de l'arbre auquel je l'avais attaché, lui prit les doigts et leur fit subir une torsion à 90° degrés. Ces phalanges émirent le bruit significatif d'os qui se brisent et ses doigts restèrent parfaitement perpendiculaires au dos de sa main.

– Tu ne parleras que pour répondre à mes questions.

Il se tut, serrant convulsivement les dents. De douleur ou de rage, je ne saurais le dire.

– D'où est issu votre race?

– Comment pourrais-je savoir une chose pareille ? Les humains savent-ils d'où ils sont nés, non. Hé bien nous c'est pareil.

J'aurais essayé.

– As-tu déjà rencontré quelqu'un de mon espèce d'où tu viens?

– C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de ton espèce mais la prochaine fois que je te croise toi ou quelqu'un de ta race, ma revanche sera violente.

Regardant autour de moi, je cherchais un caillou qui pourrait lui faire comprendre que seules ses réponses m'intéressaient. J'en trouvais un parfait pour ce que j'allais faire. Sa pointe qui m'avait interpellé sortait de poing refermé. A l'aide de mes propres jambes, j'immobilisais sa jambe gauche, la droite étant inutilisable après ce que j'avais fait subir à son genou, et délicatement, je découpais la membrane entre son premier et second orteils. De toutes les choses que je lui avais infligé, ce fut celle qui le fit le plus hurler. Il faut dire que, bien que pointu, la pierre ramassée n'était pas propice à ce genre de travail alors le découpage ne fut pas très net ou franc.

– Pas de paroles que tu ne saurais tenir. Combien êtes vous sur cet archipel ?

Il ne savait rien de mon espèce, c'était un fait. Autant donc obtenir des informations relatives à ma mission.

– L'équipage complet de Tansui sera près à t'accueillir pour te faire la peau. Quand ils verront que je tarde à rentrer, ils vont venir me chercher, me trouveront, délivreront, et je te ferais subir à l'identique chacune de mes blessures,éructa-t-il

De nouveau, je lui immobilisais la jambe gauche et m'attaquai à la membrane entre le second et le troisième orteil. La pierre ripa et je lui entaillai méchamment l'un de ses orteils. Je n'entendais plus ses cris tellement j'étais concentré sur ce que je faisais. Ma tâche finie, je pris le morceau sanguinolent et le jetais sur lui.

– Je t'avais dit de ne répondre strictement qu'à mes questions.

– Tu es un psychopathe cruel et amnésique par le dessus le marché ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça, gémit l'homme-poisson de douleur.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Il est vrai que je lui avais seulement dit de ne pas proférer de menaces qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. De toute façon, c'était plus ou moins une menace qu'il venait de dire alors mon acte était totalement justifié. Et puis peu m'importait. Ce n'était pas moi qui souffrais et cela ne me posait aucun problème moral.

– Un chiffre précis.

– J'en sais rien ! Une quarantaine peut-être.

Ah oui. Tout de même. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas aller frapper à _Tansui Kingdom_ pour attaquer de front.

– Votre spécialité?

– Tu ne sais vraiment rien de nous, constata-t-il atterré. Je m'approchais de son coude et il me répondit très vite : Tout dépend de l'espèce qu'on est. Certains pratiquent le karaté, d'autres utilisent des armes, ou encore parfois nos spécialités physiques en lien avec la mer. Par exemple, dans l'île d'où on vient, il y en a un qui se servait de ses lèvres développées comme d'un pistolet à eau.

– Pourquoi vous en prenez vous à Goa mais pas à Kokoyashi?

– Aucune raison particulière. Ils ont tenté de nous enfler sur l'argent, ils ont payé d'une autre manière. Kokoyashi a respecté les règles, on ne leur fait donc pas de mal. Pas physiquement du moins.

– Quels bâtiments de la marine avaient vous coulé ?

A ce moment-là, je vis qu'il comprit pourquoi j'étais là.

– Seulement deux. La Marine a très vite compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous débusquer alors on s'est arrangé avec la base régente d'East Blue. Ils ne nous signalent plus et on ne coule plus leur bateau.

Ce fut moi qui compris soudainement. J'étais l'opportunité parfaite pour la Marine. Une arme top secrète qu'ils pensaient indestructibles. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre à m'envoyer ici, du moins le pensait-ils. J'avais été utilisé. Les hommes poissons ne pouvaient pas leur reprocher quoique ce soit sur une éventuelle traitrise de par ma présence vu qu'officiellement, je n'existais pas – à moins de fouiller dans les bons dossiers – et si je réussissais à les débusquer d'ici, ce serait la Marine qui en prendrait toute la gloire. C'était bien pensé.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé par cette révélation de traitrise à mon encontre, je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir poser de plus comme questions mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je l'avais salement amoché mon prisonnier. Il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais marché à cause de son genou et sa jambe gauche ne valait guère mieux avec les membranes que je lui avais ôtées.

Ma pierre pointue toujours en main, je m'approchai de lui, il tenta de se débattre une fois de plus et l'arbre émit un craquement. Heureusement que je l'avais choisi bien épais. Comme un poignard, je tenais la pierre en prise inversée, pointe vers le bas, et frappais rapidement et successivement de chaque côté de la nuque épaisse de mon prisonnier. Je devais avoir touché soit l'artère thyroïde supérieure ou la veine du même nom car aussitôt le sang se déversa à gros bouillon. Les mains poisseuses du sang de ma victime, je le laissais là et cherchais un point d'eau.

Je m'étais sali le visage, les mains et les avant bras avec cette histoire. Heureusement, ma précieuse veste avait miraculeusement été épargné. Auquel cas, le cuir, ça se lavait bien.


	5. Sur l'île des hommes poissons Part 4

De nouveau, violence, sang et autres sont de la partie. C'est pour cela que la fiction est classée M.

Rejoignez Shinsekai Dream !

* * *

**Sur l'île des hommes poissons : qu'est-ce qu'un sentiment ? Part 4  
**

Le sang coulait, s'écoulait, glissait de ma peau et ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'eau. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'en avais encore sous les ongles. Peu importe, j'avais l'habitude d'avoir du sang sur les mains. J'avais abandonné ma victime il y a quelques minutes maintenant, il devait être mort à l'heure actuel, vidé de son sang. Je me devais de partir, l'amas de chair qui était autrefois un homme poisson m'avait prévenu qu'on viendrait le chercher, il serait préférable quand je ne sois plus là quand les renforts arriveront.

Tranquillement, je me relevais et marchais en direction de _Tansui Kingdom. _Je n'avais aucune idée de la distance que j'avais à courir mais je m'en moquais. J'avais tout le temps que je voulais devant moi. De plus, j'attaquerai de nuit et le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant quatre heures au minimum selon mes estimations, cela me laissera largement le temps de faire quelques repérages à la faveur d'une semi pénombre et peut-être même de dormir un peu. Après tout, les hommes poissons aussi devaient dormir. Sans doute. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. J'en savais strictement rien en fait. Mais je partais du postulat qu'ils dormiraient probablement, comme beaucoup de créatures sur cette terre, la nuit.

En étudiant un peu le bâtiment une fois sur place, je pourrais établir par quelle voie j'allais entrer dans le domaine. Puis je tuerai au fur et à mesure ces pirates les uns après les autres dans leur lit – toujours en partant du principe qu'ils en avaient. Si ce n'était pas le cas ou pire, s'ils dormaient dans des réfectoires, j'allais devoir ajuster un peu ma méthode. Une fois de plus, peu m'importait, la Marine voulait me tester, bien, j'allais par la même occasion tester mes propres limites ainsi que celle d'Angry.

Je marchais toujours en milieu boisé et cela semblait ne pas se finir. C'était arrangeant en même temps. Marcher seul dans une plaine m'aurait fait repérer à coup sûr. J'entendis du bruit au loin et je sus que j'allais pas tarder à arriver. Des rires, des cris, des intonations à voix hautes, le brouhaha d'une assemblée en somme. Je ralentis prudemment et observai le ciel. Il prenait une teinte orangée en hauteur et sombrait dans le violet à l'horizon. Une fois de plus, je tirais sur ma capuche et soupirais. Bien évidemment, elle était toujours trop courte pour se rabattre. Les tics sont une des multiples choses de l'humanité que je ne comprenais pas, bien que je semblais les avoir acquis.

Il ne faisait pas encore sombre pour que je puisse faire des repérages sans risquer de me faire voir. Je montais donc dans l'arbre le plus proche et le plus grand afin de me trouver un endroit où dormir mais aussi avoir un point d'observation en hauteur.

Le bâtiment principal était véritablement très laid. Il gâchait l'ensemble de la structure qui était plutôt bien fait sur le plan architectural. Hormis cette tour géante en forme d'ananas, Tansui Kingdom était composé seulement de deux bâtiments supplémentaires, qui encadraient de part et d'autre l'ananas, et d'une immense cours intérieur en sable et plantes exotiques avec des statues rocambolesques que je ne pouvais voir précisément d'où j'étais. Le tout étant bien entendu entouré d'un mur de deux mètres. A priori, les pirates dormaient tous dans la tour ananas. J'estimais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans les autres bâtiments qui devaient tenir lieu d'entrepôts. Cela me poserait problème. Généralement dans une tour, il y a seulement une entrée … et beaucoup d'escaliers. Je n'avais pas de quoi escalader le bâtiment et je n'irais pas loin seulement avec mes propres moyens. Deux étages tout au plus si j'avais de bonnes prises.

Pas soucieux ou embêté pour autant, je redescendis de quelques mètres et me trouva une branche épaisse où dormir, une petite sieste fera passer le temps. A peine les yeux fermés, je me sentis sombrer .

Je me réveillai une poignée d'heures plus tard à cause de la douleur qui semblait éclore partout dans mon corps. Paralysé par la douleur, j'attendais quelques minutes que cette dernière parte puis doucement, je me relevais petit à petit et m'époussetant. J'oubliais souvent qu'il fallait s'attacher pour dormir dans un arbre, j'avais donc l'habitude de tomber pendant mon sommeil. C'était à chaque fois tout aussi douloureux. Méticuleusement, je fis rouler mes articulations, tournais la tête, secouais mes jambes. Pas de dégâts.

Avec un peu de retard, je constatais qu'il faisait nuit et que la lune était obstruée par les nuages. Parfait. Je parcourus la maigre distance qui me séparait de Tansui Kingdom d'une marche rapide, regardant régulièrement autour de moi si personne ne surgissait. Une fois face au mur, je me rendis compte qu'il était plus grand que je ne l'avais soupçonné. L'un des désavantages d'avoir un corps bloqué dans l'adolescence était sans conteste ma petite taille. Même en sautant et avec les bras levés, impossible d'atteindre le rebord du mur et cela d'au moins trente bons centimètres. Je fis le tour au petit trot, espérant une branche, un roc, quelque chose qui me permettrait de dépasser cet obstacle mais rien. Patiemment, je retournais donc devant la porte d'entrée que j'avais dépassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était en bois, bien trop solide pour moi, et de toute façon la détruire ferait un boucan de tous les diables. En l'observant, je remarquais des finitions qui donnaient un rebord horizontal de cinq centimètres maximum au milieu de la porte. De quoi mette le bout des pieds avec un peu d'habileté. Souplement et le plus silencieusement possible, je pris appui sur ce petit rebord, les doigts crispés sur le rebord vertical du second battant de porte afin de ne pas tomber. J'étais dans une position abracadabrantesque avec le bas de mon corps sur le battant de porte gauche et le haut sur celui de droite. Au fur et à mesure, je réussis à me remettre droit et saisit le haut de la porte.

Doucement, je me hissais juste de quoi jeter un coup d'oeil. Personne. Pas de ronde, pas de garde. Etaient-ils inconscients ou juste trop sûrs de leur puissance et du marché passé avec mes supérieurs ? A peine eus-je mis un pied dans le jardin que je me déplaçais à couvert derrière un drôle de buisson de toutes les couleurs. Qu'il y ait eut des gardes ou non m'importait peu, devoir les chercher dans la tour ananas ne faisait que retarder leur mort. Constatant l'inutilité de me cacher plus longtemps, je me redressais, mis mes mains dans mes poches et fit le tour de l'ananas très laid. Comme je l'avais supposé, il n'y avait qu'une entrée malgré une circonférence importante du bâtiment. Malheureusement, l'architecte n'avait pas représenté les interstices de l'ananas physiquement mais par couleur, ce qui faisait que je n'avais aucune prise pour escalader. J'allais donc une fois de plus rentrer par la porte principale. Quels soldats pouvaient se vanter d'avoir déjà pénétrer par la porte d'entrée d'un repaire d'hommes poissons pirates … Je demanderai à Fury en rentrant.

Machinalement, je saisis la poignet et la tournais. Fermé. Tout de même un minimum de défiance. Une fois de plus, je ne pouvais pas juste défoncer la porte au risque de me faire repérer immédiatement. Si j'avais Angry, si j'avais le poing de la fureur, ce serait si facile de broyer la serrure. Seul, devant cette porte, la main gauche sur le bracelet symbolisant Angry, je fermais les yeux et essayais de me concentrer pour l'appeler. En vain. Je savais que je devais me mettre en colère pour l'invoquer mais j'essayais toujours avant de l'amener par ma seule volonté.

De nouveau, je me concentrais mais pour cette fois-ci me plonger dans la colère, la rage, la fureur ou au moins m'énerver un petit peu pour ne serait-ce que le faire apparaître. Que m'avait-on conseillé déjà ? De penser à des choses révoltantes. Mais … qu'est-ce qui est révoltant ? Je n'avais rien vu de tel depuis mon arrivée sur Konomi. Goa … serait-ce humainement considéré comme révoltant ? Non. C'était le résultat d'une succession de faits : des pirates ont attaqué, les habitants n'ont pas su se défendre, il y a donc eu mis à sac et victimes. Enchainement de faits d'une logique implacable qui n'ont rien avoir avec un quelconque sentiment d'injustice ou de révoltes. Mon comportement avec l'homme poisson ? Non plus. C'était un ennemi, il ne mérite donc rien de ma part.

J'essayais, repensant à la fois où j'avais éviscéré le voleur de Syrup grâce à Angry mais je ne me rappelais pas de ce qu'était ressentir la colère. C'est bien pour cela que j'avais tant de mal à l'invoquer en combat. J'allais chercher un autre moyen d'entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Si je ne m'étais pas décalé pendant ma recherche de colère, je me la serais prise violemment dans le nez. Je restais quelques instants derrière la porte, laissant l'individu sortir un peu plus dehors dans ce qu'il croyait être son jardin à l'abri. Silencieusement, je rabattis légèrement la porte, cachant le futur assassinat de cet homme.

– Putain, il fait chier Gyaro. Il peut pas rentrer comme tout le monde à l'heure au lieu de traîner au delà du couvre feu. C'est encore moi qui doit aller le chercher sous prétexte que je suis son frère.

Rapide, je saisis le menton et l'arrière du crâne de ma victime et effectuais une torsion violente à 360° degrés. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'il tombait déjà à terre, mou et sans vie. Cette famille devait avoir été maudite dans une autre vie.

Après l'avoir déplacé de quelques mètres, je rentrais par la porte qu'il m'avait involontairement ouverte. Je fus ébloui quelques secondes par la lumière du hall. C'étaient des secondes où j'étais vulnérable de par mon aveuglement mais personne ne m'attaqua. Lorsque ma vision revint à la normale, j'observais attentivement la pièce. Elle était spacieuse, carré, avec un escalier en colimaçon sur le côté ouest de la pièce, une porte sur ma droite et une en face de moi. Pas de décorations, pas de plans, pas de victimes gémissantes ou autres spectacles qui pouvaient indiquer un territoire pirate. La disposition des lieux mémorisées, j'éteignis de nouveau la lumière. Aucun faisceau lumineux ne filtrait sous les deux portes. Bien, elles étaient soit vides, soit occupées par des personnes endormies. J'hésitais. Devais-je entrer dans ses pièces et y tuer les éventuels occupants ou monter au plus haut pour trouver le fameux Tansui ?

Tuer ceux du rez de chaussé sera au moins déjà cela de fait si je n'arrivais pas à atteindre discrètement le leader mais d'un autre côté, tuer au fur et à mesure les infortunés sur ma route contenait le risque que je n'arrive pas à les tuer tous du premier coup et qu'un d'entre eux sonne l'alerte. Les deux stratégies étaient risquées. Toutefois je décidais de commencer le massacre dès maintenant. Au moins, j'étais sûr d'avoir accompli une partie de ma mission si les choses dégénéraient avant que je ne tue leur capitaine. Fonçant droit sur la porte en face de moi, je tâtonnais seulement une fois avant de trouver la poignée. Lentement et avec délicatesse, je tournais la poignée faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un bruit quasi imperceptible me fit comprendre que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. A peine dans la pièce, je compris que ce n'était pas une chambre. Cela sentait l'animal, la vache plus précisément. Bref, j'étais dans un placard où pendait des vêtements en cuir.

Avec la même prudence, je refermais derrière moi et ouvris la porte à l'opposée des escaliers. Cette fois-ci, je ne sentais rien mais j'entendais le bruit d'une respiration régulière. L'absence de volet ou de rideaux faisait de la chambre une semi obscurité où je voyait un monde gris. Et dans ce monde, il y avait un lit où dormait un homme poisson. Il était bien différent des deux que j'avais tué. Leur race ne ressemblait-elle donc à rien ? Il semblait n'y avoir aucune similitude entre eux hormis dans la partie humaine.

Les doigts raidis, je fondis sur le cou à découvert de ma victime endormie et les enfonça de part et d'autre de la trachée, resserrant ma prise pour étrangler et ne permettre aucun son de sortir de cette gorge que je meurtrissais. Si j'avais eu Angry, j'aurais pu la lui arracher et en finir rapidement. Le pirate se réveilla et j'enfonçais qu'avec plus d'ardeur mes doigts derrière larynx et trachée dans son cou mou comme celui des humains. Par surprise ou manque d'oxygène, le mourant ne pensa pas à utiliser son avantage physique qu'était l'ensemble de son corps. Il ne mit que ses mains autour des miennes pour me faire desserrer. En pure perte. Je sentais les pulsations s'agiter sous ma paume pour finalement cesser. Ainsi donc, il dormait seul. J'avais donc une quarantaine de chambre à visiter ce soir.

Je sortis avec moins de précaution et plus d'empressement de la pièce cette fois-ci et commençait à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon quand je heurtais un corps dur et immense. Le choc fut tel que je rebondis et me retrouva propulser à bas des quelques marches que j'avais franchies. Je n'eus que le temps de voir une bouche qui semblait à l'envers, des bras disproportionnés marrons, que déjà je me prenais une droite vigoureuse sur la joue gauche. Rien à voir avec celui que j'avais capturé précédemment. Celui-ci frappait dur et fort. Sonné, je reculais maladroitement essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une vision claire dans cette pièce noire. De nouveau, je fus ébloui. Je n'aurais jamais dû éteindre cette satanée lumière.

Le souffle coupé par un nouveau coup, je m'affaissais en me tenant le ventre. Il était rapide, je recommençais tout juste à y voir normalement et n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner suffisamment pour me mettre en garde ou riposter. De nouveau, il me frappa d'un revers au visage. Je sentis ma lèvre inférieure éclater et du sang se répandait dans ma bouche. Le coup m'avait propulsé au moins deux mètres en arrière. Difficilement, je me remis sur pied et en garde, enfin plus ou moins prêt à me battre.

– Un intrus hein … il ricana dédaigneusement, tu es si faible, petit enfant, que je n'ai même pas besoin de sonner l'alerte.

Mon adversaire semblait pratiquer un genre de karaté étrange que je ne connaissais pas. De toute façon, je ne connaissais pas le karaté classique, songeais-je, tout à fait hors à propos dans ma situation. Du plat de la main, il essaya de nouveau de me frapper le torse mais je me coulais sur le côté et attrapa son bras d'une main, son avant bras de l'autre et soumis son coude à un angle non habituel. Du moins ce fut mon ambition mais son bras ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Rapidement, voyant un coup de pied circulaire arriver, je roulais sur lui, remontant jusqu'à son épaule pour asséner un coup du tranchant de ma main sur sa glotte.

Mon coup fut arrêté net et il me fit passer à bras le corps par dessus de lui, me plaquant violemment avec sa force surhumaine au sol. L'air fut chassé de mes poumons par le choc et je me retrouvais momentanément incapable de respirer avec une douleur éclatant dans mes côtes. Nul doute que je devais en avoir une si ce n'était deux de cassées. Son poing, fulgurant, s'abattit sur mon ventre. Tout mon corps s'arcbouta et je crachais bien involontairement du sang. Ma tête tournait et je sentais le sang me battre les tempes.

Il était temps de me battre sérieusement. J'essayais de nouveau de me mettre en colère mais rien ne venait. J'avais toujours ce vide en moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon être, seule ma tête était remplie par un mot : esquive. Un coup de plus et je perdais connaissance. Je sentais que j'approchais de la limite. Absorbé par ma recherche de la colère, je ne réussis pas à esquiver assez vite et l'homme poisson me saisit durement le poignet droit, refermant sa prise pour me le briser. Aussitôt je sentis un picotement et une chaleur familière. Cela grondait en moi, cela chassait toutes pensées tactiques que je pouvais avoir. La colère montait en moi, tapageuse et puissante. Non pas parce qu'il allait me briser le poignet, mais parce qu'il maltraitait le bracelet d'Angry qui était précisément sur ce poignet.

Grâce à ce sursaut de colère, Angry se matérialisa enfin prêt à me donner ma puissance réelle. Tout du moins quand je serais encore plus en colère. Visiblement, je n'avais pas assez de fureur en moi car ce fut un Angry en phase 1, comme l'appelait les Marines, qui s'était matérialisé. Mon fidèle compagnon, mon dragon violet, n'était à présent pas plus grand que mon poing fermé.

– C'est une blague, pouffa l'homme poisson en se moquant ouvertement de mon compagnon.

De nouveau, je sentis ce seul et unique sentiment que je connaissais m'enivrer et monter en moi, m'habiter littéralement. Je ne supportais pas que l'on se moque d'Angry et lui aussi. Mon dragon était furieux et sa propre colère entrait en moi par des vagues d'énergie. Je le voyais grandir, grossir, devenir un dragon de la taille d'un bras avec des griffes puissantes et une peau épaisse à l'épreuve de tout ce que j'avais connu à ce jour. Puis soudain, il disparut de ma vue. Ma main droite était incroyablement chaude et débordante de vitalité. La fusion entre mon bras droit et Angry venait de se faire.

Ébahi, mon adversaire se reprit tant bien que mal et frappa avec la même technique que précédemment. Cette fois-ci, je ne me dérobais pas et encaissais le coup sur le poing de la fureur. Je ne ressentis rien. C'était à mon tour d'attaquer. Ivre de rage, je raidis mes doigts devenus griffes et frappais d'un coup ascendant partant de l'aine jusqu'au menton. Le résultat fut le même que si j'avais attaqué avec une épée. Les quatre lacérations de mes griffes ouvrirent un chemin de sang dans sa chair. Je pouvais voir par endroit des organes ou des os. Un bras sur son torse, l'homme poisson essaya une contre attaque par un coup de pied crocheté sur ma nuque. Je bloquais aisément et comme à mon habitude, enfonçait mes ongles dans la chair. Mes ongles étant devenus griffes, ils s'enfoncèrent comme du beurre dans sa cheville que je broyais.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ….

Je lui saisis le cou comme avec l'endormi mais comprenant que j'allais l'achever il termina son cri.

– ttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaque !

Je lui arrachais sa trachée mais aussi un fragment de sa colonne vertébrale ce qui eut pour résultat sa décapitation. Son corps s'effondra en tenant toujours ses entrailles qui tentaient de se faire la belle.

Un brouhaha sourd s'éleva dans la tour ananas, les hommes poissons s'éveillaient et se précipitaient au cri de leur confrère mort tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de conserver toute ma rage et par la même, le poing de la fureur.

J'en aurais besoin avec trente cinq hommes poissons ivres de vengeance face à moi.


	6. Sur l'île des hommes poissons Part 5

_**Les choses sérieuses commencent pour Shizukanaru. Encore merci de prendre la peine de me lire et n'oubliez pas de passer sur Shinsekai Dream :)**_

* * *

**Sur l'île des hommes-poissons: Qu'est-ce qu'un sentiment ? Part 5**

J'avais atrocement mal à la tête et dans le buste. Seuls mes jambes et mes bras semblaient opérationnels. Ma vision se troublait et un son strident retentissait dans mes oreilles tandis que ma tête tournait. De l'air frais … je devais sortir m'aérer un peu pour reprendre mes esprits. De plus, cela sera plus pratique pour combattre des opposants en grand nombre. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour saisir la bonne poignet de porte et non son double chimérique que me donnait ma tête sonnée. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, une poigne ferme se referma sur mon épaule. Prestement, je pivotais et essayais d'asséner une frappe du pied droit. Je fus arrêté avec facilité par un homme poisson immense, violet avec au sommet de sa tête un organe lumineux qui pendait à l'extrémité d'un filament. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un arakh qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur ma nuque. Précipitamment, je mettais mon poing, protégé par ma fusion avec Angry, sur le chemin de la lame courbe. J'en ressentis le choc et la vibration se répercuta dans mon corps, implosant dans mon crâne douloureux. Fichtre, j'étais dans un sale état vraiment.

Ce constat redoubla ma colère. Ma propre impuissance m'énervait, ma faiblesse risquait de blesser Angry ce qui me faisait enrager encore plus. Profitant de la surprise de mon assaillant, je fis descendre, toutes griffes dehors, ma main en diagonale sur son torse. En combattant aguerri, l'homme poisson recula d'un bond, se mit en garde près à encaisser une nouvelle attaque. Ce que je ne fis pas, je me précipitais dehors en remarquant que déjà deux autres acolytes de mon adversaire avaient surgi des escaliers et le martèlement des bottes m'indiquaient que de nombreux autres suivaient. Je devais vite éliminer les premiers arrivés pour ne pas me retrouver submerger par le nombre.

L'air frais me fouetta le visage, c'est du moins l'impression que j'eus, mais m'éclaircis un peu les idées. Toutefois pas le temps de me remettre vraiment les idées en place, l'homme poisson abyssal était déjà sur mes traces, prêt à me séparer la tête des épaules. Une fois de plus, je mis mon bras droit en avant pour intercepter le coup. Cependant, l'adversaire anticipa mon mouvement et sa lame traça un sillon de sang sur ma joue. Foutredieu.

Les trois zigotos qui descendaient les escaliers étaient eux aussi dehors maintenant. J'avais déjà du mal face à un seul mais j'étais à présent à quatre contre un et ce chiffre allait en grossissant, d'autres têtes aquatiques s'apprêtant à nous rejoindre. Je devais faire vite. Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mes côtes me faisaient mal à chaque respiration. Mon adversaire précédent avait dû m'en fêler quelques unes. Mes quatre opposants actuels se positionnèrent en cercle autour de moi. Personne ne bougeait. Je les observais calmement me demandant lequel j'allais attaquer le premier et qui sera le suivant avec qui j'enchainerai. Je ne devais pas me fixer sur une cible en particulier, sinon je risquais de ne pas voir venir une attaque.

Un boitillement. J'avais trouvé ma victime, à ma droite, puis j'enchainerai à gauche pour pas répéter le même schéma et ensuite volte face. Immédiatement, je mis à exécution mon plan. Je fondis sur l'homme poisson boiteux et donnais un coup de pied fouetté dans son genou, il s'affaissa légèrement et je frappais aléatoirement son visage, lacérant la chair sans m'en soucier, mon corps déjà positionner et prêt pour attaquer la personne suivante. Je courus et sautais le plus haut que je pus, les griffes en pointe afin de transpercer immédiatement la tête de mon adversaire. Je ne fus pas assez rapide et mon adversaire m'envoya bouler d'un revers de bras. Je glissais sur plusieurs mètres dans l'herbe humide et constatais qu'ils étaient maintenant dix. J'en avais tué seulement un, le boiteux. La moitié de sa tête était toujours sur son corps, l'autre pendait misérablement à sa mâchoire, retenue seulement par des tendons et la chair que je n'avais pas touchée. L'un de ses camarades le ramenait dans l'ananas pour essayer de le sauver. Futilité, il n'était qu'un amas d'os et viande maintenant.

Deux hommes poissons jaillirent sur moi l'un par ma droite, l'autre par la gauche. Le premier tenta une attaque haute pendant que l'autre en faisait une basse. Excellente tactique. Je ne savais pas comment riposter alors je reculais tout simplement mais pas trop, je n'oubliais pas que j'avais deux hommes poissons derrière moi. Cela ne suffit pas et je me pris le coup à l'arcade sourcilière. Celle-ci éclata sous la violence du choc et du sang commença à couler. Je le sentais.

Ils étaient à présent tous face à moi. Une vingtaine à vue de nez. Ils estimaient que j'étais en infériorité, plus besoin de me cerner. Le souffle haletant, je ne savais pas quelle stratégie adopter. Foncer dans le tas m'assurerait des dégâts à profusion chez les ennemis. Il me suffirait de balancer mon bras droit balayant toutes les personnes que je pourrais. Mais j'allais en prendre pour mon grade aussi. Tant pis. Ma mission était de rayer de la carte ces mécréants, il était hors de question que j'échoue.

Je fonçais dans le tas, prêt à donner de ma personne, quand l'homme poisson violet à l'arakh fit signer à une moitié de ses rangs d'aller à ma rencontre. Mauvaise tactique. Aussitôt j'allais vers eux. Un premier tenta de me saisir mais je me baissai esquivant sa main pour étriper son compagnon directement à ma droite. Je n'essayais pas d'être rapide. Au contraire, sous leurs yeux médusés d'horreur, j'entrai profondément ma main dans l'abdomen de ma victime, vrillai plusieurs fois mon poignet et refermai mes griffes sus ses intestins pour les ressortir. Puis je les jetai à la face d'un de ses congénères.

Ce fut la provocation de trop. Ils hurlèrent comme un homme et le petit groupe courut en une mêlée pour me saisir et me tuer de la même manière que j'avais tué leur frère d'arme. Mécaniquement, j'évitais les coups et en redonnais sans savoir s'ils étaient mortels ou non. J'en pris aussi pas mal mais des écorchures, des ecchymoses, rien de sérieux. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux réussisse à se faufiler derrière moi. Il m'attrapa à bras le corps et serra mon torse dans l'étau de fer qu'étaient ses bras. Si mes côtes étaient fêlées, je les sentis cette fois-ci craquer et céder très nettement. La douleur déferla en moi, elle surpassait tout même ma colère pourtant alimentée aussi par Angry. Celui-ci en retourna d'ailleurs aussitôt à sa forme de bracelet.

J'entendais un bruit déchirant, tragique, rempli d'atrocité. Ma gorge me faisait mal. Et je compris que c'était moi-même que j'entendais en train d'hurler ma douleur au ciel. Je devais … réagir.

… douleur … douleur … Il n'y avait que ça dans ma tête … incapable de penser à autre chose … riposter … frapper … me dégager … pour fuir … battre en retraite …

Dans un effort surhumain, j'élançais mes deux coudes en arrière, ce qui eut pour effet d'éclater les oreilles de mon assaillant mais aussi de me faire crier de douleur de plus belle. Il me laissa tomber et je me réceptionnai maladroitement avant de tomber à moitié. Vite … partir …

Sans un regard en arrière, sourd à leur cris, menaces et aux bruits significatifs de leur poursuite, je courais avec difficulté vers la porte fermée par une barre de bois. Soudain, je fus de nouveau propulsé, m'écrasant contre la porte de bois qui éclata sous la force de l'impact. Je vis brièvement que c'était leur karaté étrange qui avait créé ce souffle surpuissant. Pas le temps d'analyser.

Péniblement, je repris ma fuite.

Douleur … encore … toujours … elle est une flamme ardente dans … mon torse. Je devais rejoindre ma barque. Fuir. Ramer vers Duty Island. Une demi heure de trajet à ramer. Je n'y arriverai jamais avec mes côtes dans cet état.

La vue me faisait défaut, elle était vacillante et trouble. Rouge aussi. Le sang de mon arcade sourcilière se répandait sur mon œil. Machinalement, je tentais de l'enlever mais juste de lever mon bras me fis atrocement mal. Derrière moi, j'entendais toujours mes poursuivants hurler ma mort. Vite. Vite.

Instinctivement, je courais en direction de ma barque. Pourtant, je ne devais pas. Une fois dedans, je ne serais à l'abri de rien. Ils pourraient me suivre par la voie des mers et je serais dès lors perdu. Non. Je devais me cacher quelque part sur l'île. Pas loin de la barque pour partir au plus vite.

Lorsque je l'aperçus je me souvins que je l'avais amarré à une courte distance de Kokoyashi et donc du bosquet où j'avais torturé le premier homme poisson. Je ne devais pas aller par là, je n'aggraverai que la situation. Je pris donc le chemin inverse, préférant prendre le versant opposé et d'aller plus tôt vers les côtes.

Les miennes me faisaient souffrir le martyr et je me répétais en boucle qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'évanouisse. Visiblement, tout comme les humains, je possédais de l'adrénaline, cette substance qui me donnait la force de courir pour ma vie à l'heure actuelle.

Dans le sable humide de la plage, il me fut plus difficile de courir. Derrière moi, les voix se faisaient moins fortes. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour aller vers le village, le bosquet et la plage. Soudain, je repérai une petite cavité à peine plus large que moi. En m'approchant, je constatais qu'elle n'était pas plus profonde. Elle pouvait contenir un enfant, peut-être un adulte mais il ne pourrait plus bouger du tout à la différence d'un enfant qui aurait une marge de manœuvre. Si je parvenais à entrer là dedans, les hommes poissons ne me trouveraient pas et ne parviendraient pas à m'atteindre.

Par un exercice de contorsionniste qui m'amena au bord de l'évanouissement, je réussis à entrer dans la cavité. Assis, la tête contre la paroi rocheuse, je gémis faiblement lorsque mon dos toucha la surface dure. Ce pic de douleur fourbe eut raison de moi et je m'évanouis.

_– Combats la douleur, combats ta peur. Deviens dur et froid comme un roc. Sois un vrai combattant. Sinon tu tomberas et tu mourras._

_– Mes doigts vont lâcher, je vais tomber de la falaise._

_– Ne laisse pas parler l'angoisse._

Comme sortant d'apnée, je m'éveillais, tétanisé et haletant. Je n'étais pas au bord d'une falaise, le corps dans le vide, seulement rattaché à la vie par la maigre prise de mes doigts d'enfant, mais dans une petite cavité avec des doigts d'adolescent. Qu'était-ce donc ce court dialogue que j'avais entendu ? Quelle était cette voix à laquelle je m'étais entendu répondre ? Pire, quelle était donc cette sensation qui m'étreignait la poitrine ? Qu'était-ce cette chose qui m'oppressait, me faisait haleter, crispait mon corps et semblait me défaire de ma maîtrise de moi-même ?

Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait un sentiment ? Lequel était-ce donc ? C'était si désagréable. Je me remémorais cet instant irréel et m'entendis murmurer :

– L'angoisse.

Doucement et précautionneusement, je me levai tout en me forçant à oublier cet étrange rêve qui m'avait plongé dans un abysse inconnu. Je devais fuir pour survivre. Au rappel de cet objectif, je me sentis redevenir moi-même mais aussi la douleur qui se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. J'avais perdu connaissance pendant plus d'une journée, le ciel était encore plus noire que lors de ma fuite, c'était donc une nouvelle nuit. Parfait.

Je clopinais vers ma barque qui me sembla tout d'un coup très lointaine et lorsque je l'atteignis, elle me parut peser mille tonnes et il me sembla que jamais je n'arriverai à la remettre à l'eau. Ce que je fis pourtant.

Monter dedans ne fut pas très douloureux mais lorsque je fis un tour de rame, j'en vis des étoiles devant moi. Mais pas le choix, je devais serrer les dents et avancer d'au moins un kilomètre, histoire d'être à mi-distance de Duty Island. Jamais un kilomètre ne me parut aussi long. Je mis une demi heure, alternant coups de rame et pauses pour éviter de solliciter mes côtes. Toutefois, impossible de dormir en mer. C'était trop risqué, je pouvais me perdre ou subir les aléas du temps, et puis de toute façon, il m'était impossible de m'allonger sans avoir l'impression d'être littéralement broyé.

Au bout d'une heure de torture absolue, je m'échouais sur le quai de Duty Island. Plus que quelques mètres … et j'arriverai à la base.

Ce fut un effort de trop pour mon corps meurtri et trop sollicité, et de nouveau, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	7. Retour difficile sur Duty Island Part 1

Les aventures de Shizukanaru prennent un autre tournant ! Le démon silencieux poursuit sa route mais pas seul.

Comme toujours, venez naviguer à ses côtés sur Shinsekai Dream !

* * *

**Retour difficile sur Duty Island - Part 1**

C'était le trou noir absolu. Dans ma tête résonnait implacablement « angoisse ». Et la douleur l'accompagnait partout. Autour de moi, en moi, dans ma tête, dans mon corps. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était elle. Mon esprit était vide, blanc, vierge. Aucune pensée si ce n'était toujours la même, un vrai parasite. Qu'était donc ce mot ? Quelle définition mettre dessus ? Pourquoi s'imposait-il à moi indépendamment de ma volonté. J'avais mal. Je voulais que cela cesse. Je devais retourner démolir pierre par pierre s'il le fallait cette maudite tour monstrueuse. Et pourtant, cette volonté fut balayée par cette voix enfantine qui soufflait ce mot dans ma tête.

_Angoisse_

Blanc. Tout était blanc. Lentement, je comprends que mes yeux sont ouverts et que je fixais donc quelque chose. Brusquement, je me relevais mais mes côtes me firent horriblement mal. Les souvenirs jaillissaient au fur et à mesure que tous les endroits douloureux de mon corps s'éveillaient. Aussitôt, je regardais mon poignet droit et constatai qu'Angry était toujours là. En revanche, je ne portais pas mon sweat mais seulement des bandages sur l'intégralité du torse. Ma lèvre inférieure me semblait plus épaisse que d'habitude. Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais pris un vilain coup qui me l'avait fendue.

– Tu es finalement réveillé.

Je sortis de mes pensées et tournais la tête vers le colonel Fury. Il était à ma droite, appuyé contre un bureau, tenant un dossier dans ses mains, un cigare non allumé en bouche, son unique œil me fixant avec détermination. Je hochais simplement la tête pour le saluer.

– Ton dossier médical, m'indiqua-t-il, comme tout le reste te concernant, il va disparaître d'ici quelques heures, le temps que le protocole médical fixe ton traitement. D'après les médecins, tu as trois côtes cassés, une fracture du bord supra-orbitaire, aucune lésion intestinale, des écorchures mineures et une collection d'ecchymoses impressionnante.

Je comprenais pourquoi respirer était devenu douloureux ainsi que les élancements dans ma tête. Je guérissais en moyenne trois fois plus vite qu'un humain, mes douleurs diminueraient donc d'ici une poignée de jour mais il me ferait sans doute un mois pour que je sois de nouveau complètement opérationnel. C'était un minimum correcte me semblait-il.

– Si toi tu es dans cet état, je n'ose pas imaginer celui des hommes poissons. Combien de mort ? Cinq ? Dix ? demanda-t-il. A ce dernier chiffre, je hochais la tête. C'est un bon début Shizukanaru. Très encourageant. De fait, on a donc décidé grâce à ta percée miraculeuse de continuer immédiatement nos efforts pour les chasser. Deux collègues venant de Yamato ont été appelés pour te seconder dans ta tâche. Ils arriveront d'ici une poignée d'heure. Repose toi au maximum pour être prêt à retourner à Konomi. Là bas, tu seras sous les ordres du sergent Murasa, tu lui dois une complète obéissance comme à moi même. Reviens me voir plus tard avec tes collègues pour les ordres officiels.

Sur ce, Fury partit, emportant mon dossier médical avec lui. J'allais repartir là bas. Parfait. J'avais des ordres, une mission, cela me suffisait amplement. Sur un tabouret, je remarquais mon sweat, aussitôt, je me levais, faisant cliqueter les deux ornements argentés qui lestaient mes mèches de cheveux, et saisissais mon vêtement avant de l'enfiler aussitôt puis me rallongeais pour dormir un peu comme me l'avait ordonner Fury. Les deux cornes sur les côtés de ma capuche frottaient le tissu mais l'odeur familière du cuir m'endormit très vite.

Je me réveillais en entendant des bruits de voix et de pas. Aussitôt, je me remis assis non sans grimacer et fixait la porte.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, à peine eut-on frappé qu'une fille à peine plus vieille que moi physiquement parlant entra suivi du directeur Hirusen et d'une femme un peu plus mature dans une tenue indigène avec une corne sur la tête. Aussitôt, je délaissais la gamine qui me causait et s'approchait de moi pour détailler l'indigène. Elle portait une tenue légère et plutôt dévergoigneuse qui semblait faite de cuir mais qui était néanmoins couverte de poil partout. Sur sa tête une unique corne se dressait dans un bandeau et je compris que ce n'était que de l'ornementation.

Je me détachais donc de cette femme à la chevelure semblable à la mienne pour me reporter sur la pièce en générale, on parlait de moi. La petite râlait à propos du fait que j'avais été envoyé seul tandis qu'Hirusen défendait le parti de ses supérieurs. De nouveau, on s'approcha de moi. J'avais l'habitude d'être l'objet de curiosité. Cependant, la jeune femme souleva sa lourde frange qui couvrait son front et me dévoila un œil frontal puis elle me sourit d'un air entendu et replaça ses cheveux. Etait-ce que de l'esbroufe ? L'oeil paraissait réel. Toutefois, sa corne factice faisait chuter lourdement mon intérêt.

Hirusen était parti, j'avais cru entendre dans la conversation que ses deux collègues étaient censés se faire débriefer par Fury, celui-ci étant dans le bureau d'Hirusen pour une raison qui m'échappait. Selon toute logique, ces deux là ne connaissaient pas la base, je devais donc les conduire moi même puisque de toute façon, je devais revoir Fury.

Péniblement, je me levais, cherchais mes rangers, les trouvais, les enfilais et me remis debout. Le sergent Murasa dit quelque chose à propos de ma santé mais je l'ignorais totalement, de même que la femme indigène qui faisait un mouvement dans ma direction, pour sortir de la pièce. Le sang me battait les tempes et mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n'entendais que des bribes des protestations de la fille, invoquant tout un tas de raison médical, mais je me dirigeais tout de même droit vers le bureau d'Hirusen. Celui-ci était juste au dessus de l'infirmerie, au deuxième étage. Les escaliers furent une épreuve inattendue. Curieusement, lever les jambes faisait vibrer mes côtes et nulle ascension ne me parut aussi longue. Toutefois, je n'en fis paraître rien devant les deux femmes qui me lorgnaient du coin de l'oeil. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la porte du bureau d'Hirusen sur laquelle je frappais prudemment. J'entendis clairement la voix du colonel Fury nous invitant à entrer ce que nous fîmes, la fille en première, que je suivis, l'indigène me suivant.

Je ne prêtais pas attention au bureau que j'avais vu des centaines de fois et me mis simplement sur le côté, écoutant attentivement les ordres de mon supérieur.

– Sergent Murasa, Kyulin, Shizukanaru, commença Fury, comme vous le savez, nous avons ordonné une attaque sur Konomi par Shhizukanaru ici présent. Il y est allé seul et a réussi à débarrasser l'île d'approximativement dix ennemis sur l'équipage d'une quarantaine d'hommes poissons que comporte Konomi. Ainsi, Hirusen et moi-même vous ordonnons de poursuivre le travail amorcé par Shizukanaru et de débarrasser l'archipel Kokoyashi de ce fléau. Pour ce faire, vous avez carte blanche. Des questions, Sergents ?

La jeune fille à l'uniforme marin, remarquais-je seulement maintenant, ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés. Allait-elle de nouveau faire une esclandre ?


	8. Retour difficile sur Duty Island Part 2

_Me revoici, le chapitre est un peu court mais je suis occupée en ce moment, donc je préfère vous donner un petit chapitre plutôt que de vous faire attendre. Shizu doit faire face à deux collèges : Minamitsu Murasa et Shiranui Kyulin. Toutes deux sont jouées par deux hommes sur le forum. Nous formons donc une équipe inversée._

_Comme toujours, je vous encourage à venir nous rejoindre sur Shinsekai Dream !_

* * *

**_Retour difficile sur Duty Island Part 2_ **

La petite brune ne dit rien mais assura seulement :

– Dans mon prochain rapport, je décrirai Konomi comme une île calme exempte de tout danger.

Assurance ou présomption ? Je le verrais bientôt lors de notre mission sur Konomi. Toujours est-il que nous quittâmes les lieux tous les trois. Je regardais en biais la petite brune. Elle portait une ancre de petite taille à la hanche, par dessus un uniforme marin blanc et bleu écume. D'une banalité sans nom. Je la suivis, elle prenait les devants comme une meneuse et nous mena à l'armurerie où elle prit deux pistolets silencieux qu'elle s'équipa et nous invita à en faire de même :

– Je vous laisse le soin de vous préparer. Retrouvons-nous sur les quais dans une heure. C'est un peu court, mais, il me semble que certains aient envie d'en découdre, dit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Que sous entendait-elle la petit brune en me fixant comme cela ? Je n'avais exprimé aucunement un désir de me battre et pourtant elle me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle me connaissait. Sur mon poignet, je sentais le bracelet d'Angry chauffer un peu, signe qu'il essayait de m'incorporer de la colère. Heureusement, elle partit très vite, sans doute s'occuper du nécessaire pour notre mission, me laissant seul dans l'armurerie avec l'indigène. Je partis néanmoins très vite, ne repérant aucune arme qui pourrait compenser ma relation avec Angry, et me rendis sur le pont, là où la petite sergent nous avait donné rendez-vous.

J'étais enfin seul. Fury savait que je n'aimais pas les missions à plusieurs mais il semblerait qu'on lui ait forcé la main à lui aussi sur ce coup là. L'indigène si peu vêtue arriva elle aussi en avance et tenta d'attirer mon attention par des sourires, des regards ou autres expression corporelles. L'ignorant royalement, je m'assis sur le bord du ponton et observais l'océan, attendant simplement que le temps passe. La jeune femme s'assit aussi à côté de moi et poursuit sa démarche, m'observant en souriant. De nouveau, je sentis Angry se manifester, me chauffant le poignet, propageant des soupçons de colère en moi. Les femmes étaient-elles toutes aussi énervantes que ces deux là ?

En soupirant, je me levais et me mis à faire les cents pas quand enfin notre supérieur arriva, des matelots déposèrent de quoi se ravitailler dans un petit voilier. Ainsi donc, c'était notre embarcation. Je sautais dedans et grimaçai à ma réception en me tenant les côtes. J'avais oublié. L'indigène s'approcha de moi et s'apprêta à poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule mais je me déplaçais et me mis bien au fond du bateau, assis, avec la ferme intention de ne rien faire du court voyage qui nous attendait. Le précédent que j'avais fait était encore bien ancré dans ma mémoire.

L'indigène et la petite brune montèrent à bord aussi et s'aidèrent mutuellement pour lancer notre petite embarcation. Confortablement calé contre le bastingage, je fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par la mer et chassa les deux femmes de mes pensées, me fermant à tous les bruits extérieurs. Irrémédiablement, je m'endormis.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, j'avais atrocement partout. Ma position n'avait pas été si confortable que cela finalement et mes côtes se plaignaient du traitement que je leur faisais subir. En regardant autour de moi, je réalisa que nous étions arrivés à Kokoyashi. Nous étions dans une crique, pas celle où j'avais été moi-même. Je ne savais pas du tout où nous étions sur l'île. Devant moi, mes deux collègues repliaient la voile et parlaient entre elles d'une chose qui m'était complètement indifférente.

– Ah voilà qu'il se réveille, tu vas pouvoir nous donner quelques informations sur l'île, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Devais-je considérer cela comme un ordre ? Il était hors de question que je lui raconte quoique ce soit, j'en avais strictement rien à faire qu'elles soient au courant toutes les deux. Je connaissais la situation, c'était le plus important.

Prudemment, je me levais et débarquais sur le sable légèrement humide. Le vent soufflait et mes décorations métalliques roulèrent légèrement sur le haut de mon torse, j'étais de retour sur le lieu de ma première défaite. Prenant ma légère avancée pour une indication, les deux femmes me suivirent et j'en profitais donc pour continuer ma route, cherchant mes repères sur l'île que j'avais brièvement explorée il y a quelques jours. Au loin, j'apercevais de la verdure, peut-être était-ce le bosquet que j'avais traversé. Pour le savoir, je devais aller voir par moi-même.

J'entrepris donc de me diriger vers là-bas quand ma supérieure m'interpella :

– Shizukanaru, tu penses que c'est par là ?

Je haussais les épaules et continuais ma route sans me retourner vers elle. La route ne fut pas bien longue et nous arrivâmes très vite à ce qui était bel et bien le bosquet que j'avais traversé. En revanche de quel côté nous étions, c'était la vraie question.

Ventre-Dieu ! Pressant le pas malgré mes douleurs, j'arrachais un bout de papier qui était fixé à un arbre et le regardais attentivement. Dessus était dessiné grossièrement mon portrait, mes cornes ayant soudainement pris vingt centimètres de plus, mes yeux devenus rouge sang et ma bouche grimaçait un sourire sordide duquel dépassait des dents qui s'apparentaient à des crocs. Machinalement, je passais mon pouce le long de mes dents, chiffonnais et jetais le morceau de papier, sans prendre la peine de lire le descriptif en dessous.

L'indigène le ramassa, le lut brièvement et le passa à la petite brune non sans commenter.

– Nous doutons que vous ayez pu faire une chose pareille, affirma-t-elle en me souriant.

Le sergent lut à voix haute :

– « Cet individu est recherché pour le meurtre de plusieurs hommes poissons, nous, issus de la race supérieure, ainsi que pour séquestration, torture sur l'un de nos frères pour son seul plaisir. » Charmant portrait dis donc, on peut dire que tu as fait forte impression.

De nouveau, je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Qu'elles pensent de moi ce qu'elles veulent, cela n'avait aucune forme d'importance pour moi.


	9. Tailler la chair et broyer les os - 1

_Voici la suite bien que très en retard, désolée, j'étais en partiel. Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

**Tailler la chair et broyer les os : Une équipe hors de contrôle - Part 1**

En continuant notre exploration, nous tombâmes sur un homme poisson en train de maltraiter un humain, un homme précisément. Aussitôt, je voulus m'engager dans un combat pour tuer la créature, tout comme la sergent Kyulin qui fit un pas, mais Murasa, la petite brune, nous fit signe d'attendre.

– Pathétique humain ! Payer pour ta vie ne t'offre qu'un sursis ! Ôte-toi de la tête que tu es digne de vivre

Sur ce, il donna un autre coup à l'homme gémissant, c'en fut trop et la sergent ordonna à l'indigène d'intervenir.

– Économiser les force de Shizukanaru semble l'option la plus raisonnable. A toi de jouer, Kyulin.

L'indigène courut et se précipita sur l'homme poisson, engageant le combat.

Alors que la petite sergent semblait captivée par le combat qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, je m'en désintéressais complètement. Elle avait tort de ne pas croire l'affiche. Même si effectivement, je n'avais pas pris de plaisir à torturer cet homme poisson, n'avoir rien ressenti dans la besogne était peut-être pire pour certains.

Le combat fut court et l'homme poisson tomba à terre dans un bruit lourd. La brune semblait ravie mais intriguée par ce qui s'était passé, l'indigène, quant à elle, venait aider l'humain à terre précédée par notre supérieur qui s'intéressa à sa santé. De mon côté, j'allais vers l'homme poisson inconscient, face contre terre. Je le retournais le mettant sur le dos ce qui intrigua la sergent.

– Tu veux le fouiller ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

D'un geste négligeant de la tête, je lui indiquais que non et sans sommation, les doigts raidis et légèrement incurvés vers le ciel, je les enfonçais profondément et violemment dans les orbites de la victime inconsciente. La douleur le réveilla brièvement, ce qui lui arracha un maigre cri, étouffé par la mort quand je remontais mes doigts plus profondément jusqu'à lui transpercer le cerveau.

Péniblement, j'enlevais mes doigts poisseux de sang et autres matières non identifiées sous les regards horrifiés des deux sergents.

– Q-que …

L'indigène ne poursuivit pas, visiblement choquée et secouée par mon acte. En revanche, la sergent à l'ancre vit rouge et me le fit savoir.

– Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! On en avait besoin pour savoir ce qui se passait ici.

Elle était plutôt résignée et non pas choquée par mon acte. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux tandis que je sentais le sang goutter le long de ma main. J'avais eu pour ordre de m'en débarrasser lors de ma première mission, aucun contre ordre n'était intervenu entre temps, je n'avais donc fait qu'obéir, faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Délicatement, je m'abaissais et essuyais ma main dans l'herbe. L'homme attaqué me regardait aussi et s'exclama :

– C'est lui ! Le démon qu'il recherchait ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a été vu sur Goa et à Kokoyashi !

L'homme semblait ne pas en revenir.

– On en reparlera plus tard, asséna la sergent à mon intention puis elle retourna auprès de l'homme. Cependant, je pointais du doigt le cadavre puis l'homme pour lui faire comprendre que lui pourrait nous donner les informations qu'on voudrait. Bon ok, je te l'accorde, c'est pas bien grave que tu l'aies tué. Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous renseigner un peu sur le comportement des hommes poissons ?

L'homme avait visiblement peur ou tout du moins était-il impressionné.

– Ils sont énervés. Jamais ils n'avaient connu de pertes aussi importantes. Ils sont une trentaine sur l'île, faisant des rondes en solo ou en groupe et rentre le soir à la tour. Leur chef Tansui et son second Nuru sont sur les dents. Ils nous persécutent encore plus.

L'homme sanglota et le sergent Murasa l'aida.

– Vous pouvez marcher ? Très bien, alors retournez chez vous, et d'ici une journée et demi, donc demain en fin de journée, faites courir le bruit qu'il est revenu, vous feriez ça pour nous, s'il vous plait ? dit-elle en me désignant du doigt puis en souriant aimablement au civil.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et partit. L'indigène semblait toujours prostrée dans ses pensées, elle me fixait sans être présente, l'air ailleurs mais en même temps plongée sur ma mise à mort que je savais être la plus rapide.

Le sergent Murasa nous fit signe, elle allait nous expliquer son plan.


End file.
